


What Happened Rob?

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Robert Sugden/Aaron Dingle - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert goes out to a bar with a few 'mate's and someone slips something into his last drink causing him to become ill  Aaron only hears about it when he gets a call from the hospital saying Robert's been brought in semi conscious and asking for him.





	1. Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.

Robert sighed and headed downstairs he smiled at the sight before him Liv was sat doing her latest essay for college and Aaron was watching TV he wished he hadn't agreed to the night out he was going out on he didn't drink anymore not since his disaster of a marriage to Chrissie White may she rest in peace, he picked up his keys and glanced at his watch before walking over and kissing Aaron goodbye he hoped he wouldn't be out too late as he had plans in the morning it being Saturday and the weekend he caught the bus into Hotten and headed for the restaurant where he was meeting the others for dinner, he texted Aaron to let him know he had arrived and to not wait up as it was going to be a late one.

Robert greeted the group as though he had known them a long time and soon began to enjoy the night that was until he tried to head home but no taxi would take him because he was drunk and had been sick. He glanced around hoping someone would take pity on him as it was a freezing night and pouring with rain He shivered and looked around for somewhere to sit and considered calling Aaron but then decided against it seeing as it was now past three in the morning.

He sat on the nearest wall breathing heavily trying to soothe his roiling stomach he felt bile burning the back of his throat and swallowed hard trying to prevent himself from throwing up again.

Pulling out his phone Robert dialled 999 and requested a ambulance he really wasn't feeling good at this point he was shaking and not just from the cold he swallowed hard as he described where he was to the operator then he signed in relief as he heard the distant sound of sirens and the ambulance appeared he was checked over at the scene then loaded onto the ambulance and taken to Hotten General he asked if they could phone Aaron and the male paramedic did so using Robert 's phone to do so, Aaron was soon on his way to the hospital and arrived just as the ambulance carrying Robert arrived Robert by this time was lying on his side wrapped in a foil blanket a cardboard emesis bowl by his head one hand resting by his cheek the other beneath the blanket resting on his stomach which was clearly causing him considerable pain. "We will soon have you more comfortable Mr Sugden." the female Paramedic said and Robert barely listened as she told the doctor what had happened to him and what his symptoms were he was pale and sweaty and Robert felt terrible something dreadful has happened to him.

"What happened Rob?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head groaning he reached for the cardboard bowl and held it close to his mouth he was still really nauseous despite the med he'd been given. He gagged and threw up but all that came up was clear liquid Aaron wrinkled his nose at the smell which was pure alcohol and held his husbands head trying to support him while waiting for a nurse having hit the alarm beside Roberts bed then a nurse appeared and taking in the scene bustled over to help Aaron and Robert.

"Hey it's alright Mr Sugden just breathe for me now are you in any pain?." The nurse whose name was Kate asked and Robert shook his head " Not now I've been sick could I have some water please?. " he croaked and she nodded and removed the now soiled bowl replacing it with a fresh one and left them to it once more.Kate reappeared and gave him a cup of water and instructed him to sip it slowly to prevent him from vomiting anymore.

Robert looked up into the concerned eyes of his husband and his resolve not to cry was dashed and tears began to flow down his pale but flushed cheeks he hated being like this and hoped he could go home soon and just be with Aaron who he loved so much.

"Someone slipped something into my drink I feel dreadful I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed." Robert croaked and closed his eyes against the lights .

"Don't apologize Robert you were attacked tonight there is no where else I want to be in sickness and in health remember." Aaron said simply and Robert nodded he tried to stop feeling guilty knowing none of this was his fault but it wasn't that easy he had let this happen he had let someone take advantage of him and do dreadful things to him he was married and he let someone else do that to him drunk or not he shuddered and Aaron looked at him seeing the pain in his eyes and shook his head.

"Robert I'm not leaving you none of this was your fault alright I'm here now let's just concentrate on getting you better so that you can make a statement the police have your clothes babe so they should be able to catch up with him soon enough." Aaron said and Robert just nodded his head he knew what he had to do he would be required to do a rape kit to collect any remaining DNA from his body.

" Can you ask a nurse for a bed urinal I really need a piss and I don't think I can move or stand up right now?. " Robert asked and Aaron nodded and pressed the button Kate appeared carrying a brown cardboard bottle and handed it to Robert before drawing the curtains round his bed and leaving them to it Robert pushed the blankets aside and reached for the waistband of his underwear easing them down just enough to do what he needed to do letting out a sigh he relieved himself into the bottle wincing slightly as he did so the urine burned a bit as it left his body Robert bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears stinging his eyes, when he had finished he handed the now full bottle to Aaron and settled back into bed a relieved smile on his face. Aaron placed the bottle onto the side table and sighed.

"Sounded like you needed that you been holding that in all this time?." He asked and Robert nodded " I didn't want to go because I knew it would hurt because he did stuff to me during the attack I'm so sorry Aaron. " Robert said he sounded so lost and all Aaron wanted to do was hold him in his arms and protect him as he recovered.

Robert was kept in until breakfast time and instructed to drink plenty of water and rest when he was finally discharged into Aaron care and they headed home.

Liv was at college when they got home and Robert slumped onto the sofa his left hand was bandaged from the IV and he had his wristbands on still incase he needed readmitting for any reason.

As the day went on Robert started to feel worse again his headache felt like his skull was splitting in two and he started vomiting again Aaron rubbed his back as he threw up and sighed Robert looked dreadful his face was pale and his hair was sticking to his forehead Aaron ran a hand through it trying to offer comfort to Robert any way that he could in the end he phoned Diane to come and help she took one look at Robert and said he needed to be taken back to hospital he was becoming dehydrated and wasn't responding to the simplest of questions.

Aaron drove Robert back to Hutton General and got him in through the doors of A and E Robert was leaning on him by this time almost unable to support his own bodyweight he was so tired and weak from what had happened to him the news wasn't good after a blood and urine test Robert was told that his drink had been laced with Ketamine and GHB also known as the date rape drug he was given another dose of anti sickness medication and put on IV fluids Aaron phoned Chas to see if she could collect Liv from school and look after her then he phoned Vic to see if she could bring them some clothes and things in case Robert was staying overnight.

Later that afternoon Vic arrived to find Robert curled up fast asleep on the bed and Aaron sat watching him holding his hand she knocked quietly on the door and Aaron looked up beckoning her into the room.

"How's he doing?." She asked holding up Aaron's Nike hold all as she spoke .

"He's better now he's sleeping its been dreadful Vic I've never seen him like this before he's terrified of me leaving him because of what's happened to him he's in constant pain when he's awake he's still being sick despite the medicine he's been given I'm just glad he's asleep now he needs the rest but I can't leave him not now but I should be there for Liv." Aaron said barely drawing breath.


	2. rest and recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert recovers slowly

**After a night in hospital Robert and Aaron returned home Robert looked a lot better but was still pale and tired he had managed to eat something at the hospital and it had stayed put for a little while the doctor said he might well feel very nauseous for the rest of the weekend and Robert nodded to show he understood as they walked slowly back out of the hospital to the car Aaron watched his husband closely Robert waited until they were close to home before he asked Aaron to stop the car and he got out his breathing becoming rapid he was panicking he had forgotten what had happened but now it was all coming back to him he covered his face with his hands as he started to sob and all Aaron could do was hold him tight in his arms after breaking the hug Aaron drove them home and pulled up outside the Mill for the second time in as many hours he got out and helped his pale exhausted husband into the house and settled him on the sofa covering him with the blanket they kept there for late nights in front of the telly, Aaron watched Roberts eyes slip shut and went back out to the car to retrieve the bag and also the bag of medicine Robert had been sent home with to help him recover from the attack.**

**Robert woke up a few minutes later rubbing his eyes and letting out a jaw cracking yawn he hadn't really slept the night before in hospital because the fluids he had been given had made him need the toilet and he refused to use a bed urinal he wanted to stand up and pee like a normal person thank you very much and so Aaron had helped him by wheeling the drip stand along and holding Robert upright while he relieved himself each time.**

**Aaron hated seeing how distressed Robert was about what had happened and he constantly reassured his husband that he wasn't going to leave him no matter what happened.**

**On Saturday evening Chas and Paddy came over to check on their son in law and to give Aaron a well needed break from sitting guard over him as he slept the trusted blue bucket on the floor should he need it at anytime Aaron came down from his shower to find Chas rubbing Robert's back as he threw up into the bucket Paddy then appeared carrying a glass of water and he crouched down beside his stricken step son in law.**

** "Its okay Rob just let it out it needs to come out I know it's nasty and painful but you'll feel much better once it's out no don't apologize it's what I'm here for love just let it out don't swallow it back down." Chas said softly her hand running up and down Roberts back as she spoke gradually the vomiting eased and Paddy took the bucket trading it for the water which he told Robert to sip slowly to let his stomach settle.**

**Chas sighed seeing the tears in Roberts eyes she knew little of what had happened from Cain and could only guess the rest her Dingle instinct to protect kicking in with brute force.**

**Aaron approached the sofa as Paddy arrived back with the bucket and sat down taking Robert into his arms and holding him safe in his arms kissing his head.**


	3. Was It My Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to move on and forget the events from that night but is it that easy?

Robert lay awake on Sunday night listening to Aaron breathing deeply beside him he was replaying Friday over and over in his head trying to make sense of it and trying to find a answer to what he did to make what happened happen he wracked his brain trying to remember the guys name then it came to him Liam the guy was called Liam he remembered how bed met him in the line to get into the club and they'd got chatting about random things before being separated from each other until that last drink at the end of the night and then with a shudder Robert got out of bed and ran to the bathroom falling to his knees he began to retch but nothing came up he hadn't had anything to eat so all that did come up was some watery bile which made his eyes sting getting back into bed a few minutes later having brushed his teeth he snuggled close to Aaron and closed his eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

Aaron was woken by a hard kick to his shin followed shortly after by another harder one he reached out and placed a hand onto Roberts side and gently shook him. "Rob Rob babe come on open your eyes it's me it's just Aaron you're safe babe." He said softly as Robert woke up blinking sleepily at his concerned husband.

"Did I kick you?." Robert asked sleepily and Aaron nodded " you were having a nightmare babe a bad one I think. " he said and Robert nodded "Liam was there that's the guy who.." His voice shook and Aaron gathered him into his arms tucking Roberts head under his chin and simply held him.


End file.
